Wife Of The Teacher I Hated
by Keiko Amano
Summary: Cana's mother passed away and her father seldom comes home. She's very poor. She couldn't go to school and enrolled late. 1st grade of High School at the age of 20. On her 20th birthday, she will meet someone who she'll marry. A very rich boy. "All I care about is to live happy. I don't care about love." But... His 'husband' is the teacher she hates so much! Can she survive!


**This is my fiiiiirst ever LaxAna story! I really hope you like it!**

**I was kind of rushing the ending since I don't want to have any other ongoing stories other than Chasing A Dream since it's going to be pain in the ass. **

**Soo. I hope you enjoy it! XD**

* * *

"Laxus, you jeeeeerk!" the brown haired girl shouted while throwing a small pillow which was on the sofa to the blonde man

"Oi! Isn't it your fault?!" He shouted

"It's yours!" Cana shouted as Laxus walks away and the door of that mansion closed hardly. Cana pouts. She sits on the comfy sofa. She takes the tea cup on the coffee table in front of her and takes a sip of it. She sighs heavily after that

"Mom." A brown-haired boy said as she jolts

"Y-Yes?" Cana said as she awkwardly turns her face to his son "_O-Okaerinasai_, Raito."

"I've been here for a while you know." Raito said

"I-I see." Cana said. Raito sighs

"Fight again?" he asked

"Yeah, sort of."

"Mom, why do you marry dad in the first place? I don't think you loved him." Raito said as Cana gulped. Cana looks so distressed, Raito puts his headphone on and walks upstairs

_Everything started when… _

.

.

.

A 19 years 11 months and 29 days old woman who dropped out from school right after her mother died. His father has been very busy with both taking care of her and taking jobs. Right after her father has the money, she's back to school and at this age of her life, she's still in first year of high school

"I will marry a rich man. If I can live happily, love doesn't matter." That's what she always thought

She got engaged with a rich man and her marriage is at her birthday day. And it's tomorrow

"Canaa~!" a blond haired girl shouted

"What is it, Lucy?"

"You're getting married tomorrow right? Congrats!" Lucy shouted. Cana grins widely

"Yeah! Isn't it awesome-!"

_TUK_. There's a book on her. She looks up, seeing a blonde man puts the class journal on her head

"Hey! Quit messing with me! I'm in a good mood!" Cana shouted

"Really? Good, then. You should fill this class journal instead of chatting like that." Laxus said with evil grin. Cana snapped

"Laxus, you jerk!" Cana shouted. _ I wouldn't marry THAT kind of man_. She thought

But the next day, she knows that god says the contrary.

Today, right after school is her meeting with her husband. A dinner with his family in a really famous and of course expensive restaurant. Cana wears a long white dress and black high heels. Bun haired and sided bangs. She takes her small bag with a really cheap phone she bought with some of her dad's money and most of the money she saved. She also wears make up from her mother's make up box.

She steps in a taxi and not long after that, she walks out of it, seeing a really big and shining restaurant in front of her.

One of the butlers greets her not long after she walks out of the taxi

"Are you Cana Alberona, miss?" He asked

"Yes, I am." Cana said

"Follow me, miss." He said as Cana follows him to a reserved VIP room. She opens the door slowly, seeing 2 people inside. A woman and an old man. _It won't be that old man. RIGHT?! _Cana thought _But… I heard my husband is still 20s! I'll kill my dad if he dare lie to me! _Cana thought. She sits across both of them. The woman smiles gently at her

"Cana-chan, right? I'm your mother in law! Nice to meet you." She said

"N-Nice to meet you too!" Cana said nervously

"And this is my dad," she said "Come on, dad. Greet your granddaughter-in-law!"

"He-Hello." The small old man greeted. Cana stares at him intensely, he seems REALLY familiar. Cana shakes her head in denial. _No way. _She thought. She opens her bag and turns on her phone. She opens her mail, and click 'compose mail'.

**[ To : Lucy ]**

**[ Subject : no subject ]**

**[I'm nervous!] **

Cana pressed the send button. She closes the flip screen of her phone. She looks at her in-laws. As the silence has rule the room, Cana's mother-in-law started some conversation between them. And time passes. Cana keeps looking at her phone under the table, waiting Lucy to answer her mail. She's just too nervous!

_Creakk…_ The door opens. Cana jolts. She keeps looking at her lap. Doesn't know what to do

"Ah! There you are!" Cana's mother-in-law shouted

"Sorry, there are things I need to finish." He said "So, she is…"

"Yeah, she's your wife." The mother-in-law said. Cana notices he gives his hand to her. Cana gulped and looks at the man

"My name is- LAXUS?!" Cana suddenly stands up while pointing at the man in front of her

"C-Cana!?" Silence covers them. They're sweating like crazy "Gramps! What the meaning of this?!" Laxus shouted

"Wait… Headmaster?!" Cana shouted. Cana sits down again while sighing hardly. Laxus walks to the available seat next to her "I don't understand anything anymore." She said

"Gramps, you have a big explaining to do." Laxus said. Makarov, the headmaster of Fairy Tail High School gulped hardly

"Actually… I didn't know Cana dropped out of her school when she was young. I just knew recently when I talk with her father by the phone." Makarov confessed

"She's a drop out?" Laxus asked bluntly "I thought she didn't get promoted-!"

STOMP! Cana stomped Laxus's foot with her high heels.

"!" Laxus held his screams as Cana smiles sarcastically

"Wait… Wait… I don't understand what you guys are saying." Laxus's mom said

"W-Well, apparently, Cana is Laxus's student. And student-teacher relationships are forbidden." Makarov said

"It's fine! If you guys don't tell anyone, no one would know!" she said happily "If you guys act natural, no one would notice! And if there are teachers who notice, dad, you could do something right?" she said

"Well… Then… We can continue the marriage." Makarov said

"Wa—"

"Alright! Here's the marriage registration form! I'm planning to send it now right after both of you signs it." Laxus's mom said. Cana and Laxus gulped. _M-Marrying… Laxus. This is LAXUS we're talking about! But… Happy life! I will live happily if I marry this jerk! _Cana thought so confidently. She takes the paper aggressively and Laxus just can't believe she signed it

"Here. Your turn, Laxus." Cana said. Laxus sighs as he signs it and gives it back to her mother

"Then… I guess I'll be leaving." Cana said suddenly

"Why so sudden, Cana-chan?" Laxus's mom said

"I… Have school tomorrow after all." Cana said "Then, I'll be-,"

"Wait… You do remember that now you live in MY house, right?" Laxus said "We're married after all." Cana blushes at his smirk

"Now that you mentioned it! Your stuffs are already at Laxus's mansion!" Laxus's mom said. Cana gulped

_"Love is everything." _ Cana jolts… _Who said that?_

.

.

.

Cana sits down on the comfortable double bed, looking down. Those words keep echoing in her head, and she finally knows exactly who said that. Laxus stands up in front of the door. Looking at his wife intensely, and of course Cana noticed it

"What?" Cana asked

"I thought you would reject it." Laxus said

"…" Cana doesn't respond. Laxus sits on the other side of the bed, their back are facing each other with a really big distance because of how large the bed is

"You… Dropped out of school?" Laxus asked softly as Cana jotls

"Y-Yeah…"

"Why?"

"My mother died… Both my parents worked, so they cooperated to pay my fees like school and food. I never want to be spoiled, because I know how much trouble I'll bring if I become spoiled." Cana said. "Now that mom died, dad had hard times to pay my fees. So I agreed to drop out of school until we gathered enough money." Laxus falls into a silence for a while

"I didn't know… Sorry." Laxus said. Cana's tears start to show up

"No, it's alright. I never told you in the first place after all." Cana said "That's why I always think that marrying a rich man will make my life much much much better." Cana's voice starts to shake "But… I… But I… I… Remembering my mom… She used to say 'love is everything'." Tears start dropping from her eyes. Laxus immediately turns his face to her who is still facing the opposite direction "Tell me… Do I… Betray my mother-" Laxus immediately hugs his brown-haired wife

"Wouldn't it be fine… If you fall in love with me?" Laxus said while tightening his hug. Cana hugs him back

"I don't know…" Cana said as she cries on his chest.

_The next morning…_

Cana wakes up, seeing the view of a blonde man's face right in front of her face. She immediately backs down. His hand was hugging her… Just… what happened last night?

Laxus opens his eyes slowly

"Oh… Feeling better already?" Laxus asked with a smile as Cana blushes

"N-None of your business! I-I'll be going to school!"

"Wait." Laxus stopped her. Normally, she'll just walk away even if he said that. But, this time, she stops immediately "Yesterday was your birthday, right?" Laxus said

"Yeah, why?"

"As your HUSBAND, I should give you presents, right?"

"Not really." Cana said. Laxus walks to her as she stuns. Suddenly, she feels something on her neck. She looks at her neck, seeing a necklaced-ring is hanging on her neck

"This is as prove that you're taken. And only me who can take it off." Laxus said as he walks away. Without him noticing, her face is already really red. _I'm sooo not falling for him! _ Cana thought

Cana walks to the bathroom. She washes her face and brushes her teeth. She changes her clothes and walks to the dining room, where such an extravagant food

"Good morning, Cana-sama." A lot of maids and butlers said that while bowing approximately 90 degrees. Cana stuns at her place

"G-Good morning." Cana said

"What is it?" Laxus suddenly appeared behind her

"Nothing… Just… Wow…" Cana said. Laxus smiles at her and pats her head

"You'll get used to it." He said. Cana blushes a little bit. This guy sure knows how to treat a girl.

After eating together with Laxus, note that awkward silence covered them at that time. Cana pulls her bag after using her uniform

"Then, I'll be—"

"Wait. Do you know which way to school?" Laxus asked

"Of course I know—," Cana stays silence for a while. Remembering she just moved out from her old small house

"I'll take you with my car." Laxus offered

"No!" Cana yelled "What if people from school noticed?!" Cana shouted

"It won't matter if I drop you at 1 kilometer away before reaching school, right?" Laxus said. Cana gulped. _It can work… But still! _Cana thought "You have no right to deny my offer." Laxus walks in his car "Get on." Laxus said simply. Cana can't help but step in the car.

Laxus did what he promised. He dropped her 1 km away from school. All she has to do is walk from there while Laxus continue going to school with his car. Cana starts walking while thinking how her school life will become right now

_PAT!_ "_Ohayou, _Cana!" Cana turns her head, seeing a blonde girl is behind her. Cana smiles at her

"Hey, Lucy!"

"Sooo, how was your husband?" Lucy asked as Cana jolts

"F-Fine?" Cana said

"Not that! I mean, is he handsome? Tall? How was his house?" Lucy asked

"He's… Quite handsome. He's tall. And his house is enormous." Cana said

"Hee~ Lucky, you! Marrying such a fine man!" Lucy said. Cana coughs. _F-Fine? As if!_ She thought

.

.

.

_I wonder if I'll be able to act 'normally' at school. Most importantly, how should I act at home?! Should I say "Okaerinasai, anata."? THAT'S GROSS! (Anata : dear) How to be a wife anyway? I mean, if I read comic books, I should make some kind of bentou or home made dinner, right? But, I can't beat the chefs! Their foods are just so delicious! _

"…Na… Ana… Ooooi! Canaa!" Cana blinked, seeing a blond haired man's face is only 10 centimeters away from hers. Cana backed down suddenly, blushing hardly

BRUK! She fell from her seat

"_I-Ittai!" _Cana shouted

"Serve you right." Laxus said "No spacing out in my class." Laxus said with evil grin. Cana sits back to her seat, everyone is holding their laughter. Cana looks at him full of anger "I really should tell your guardian about this… How about I tell your hus—!"

"AAAAAA!" Cana shouted "No need to say useless things!" Cana shouted

"Well, well. Shouting at your teacher. Make sure you fill the class journal today. -in-charge."

"Teacher my ass!" Cana whispered

"What is it?" Laxus asked

"Nothing." Cana said. _My school life becomes worse. It's like he's holding to my weak point!_ Cana thought.

The school bell rings. The bell of hell for Cana. Everyone starts walking out of her class, while she's stuck with the unfilled-for-days class journal. Seriously, he can't just pick anyone as the student in charge as he wants.

Writing while mumbling some curse. Her eyes feel tired. And she fell asleep.

_Fwoooosh_. The wind blows fast. She wakes up from her position. Her back hurts but it feels warm. She feels something is on her back. She takes it. A blazer, and a big one. She glances at her left and right, and her eyes catch the man who is in the most front window. Wearing a white shirt and his hair are blowing because of that window is opened by him. Cana stuns seeing him. She sits in the 2nd row, she saw his face so clearly. Yet, she never noticed. He's so handsome.

Laxus turns his face to Cana as she jolts

"Sorry. Did I wake you up?" He asked softly. He immediately closes the window

"N-No… Wait… What time is it?" Cana asked

"8 PM. Why?" Laxus asked back

"WHY?! It's late! Why are you waiting for me anyway?" Cana asked loudly

"We live in the same house anyway. And I thought you might get lost if you walk by yourself. And also, it's night and dark, someone might kidnap you." Laxus said

"Like someone would kidnap me."

"I would." Laxus said._ Thump,_ there goes her heart

"W-Why?"

"It's obvious, isn't it? You're cute." Laxus said with a gentle, hardly anyone ever see smile

_BRAK!_ Cana slams her head to her table hardly

"O-Oi!" Laxus yelled. He comes closer to her, seeing her ears are red. He smiles at her and pats her head "Yeah, you're really really cute, Cana." He said. Cana looks at him with angry yet blushing face

"Shut up! Let's go home!" Cana yelled. She takes her bag and walks to the door. Laxus follows her and takes her hand as she blushes harder

"Wha—"

"No one is in the school right now. It's fine, right?" Laxus asked. Cana stays silence while blushing. Her heart is thumping. _I've fallen for him. Damn. _Cana thought

They walk to Laxus's car. When Laxus intended to let go of her, she pulls her hand and kisses Laxus's cheek. Red marks appear on Laxus's cheeks. He looks at his somehow-look-like-a-tsundere wife. He kisses her forehead and go down to her lips.

"I hate you." She said

"Yeah, I know. Me too."

_I won't say anything. Ever. _Cana thought

.

.

.

Cana opens her eyes. She blinks few times, looking at the living room of her mansion. She sits up

"Mmn, was I dreaming?" Cana thought. She was asleep on the sofa while reminiscing her memories when she fell for her teacher/husband. She feels something on her backs again. A blanket. _Did Raito put this on me? Or one of the maids?_ Cana thought

"Oh, you're awake." A blonde man suddenly appear from the door that is connected to the studying room. He walks closer to his wife "You'll catch a cold if you sleep here." Laxus said. Cana stays silent "Were you dreaming something good? You were grinning like a pervert."

"Heh." Cana smirks "Short of." She said. Laxus smiles at her

"About this morning… Sorry." He said

"Yeah. It's my fault too." Cana said. Laxus sits next to Cana "You must be tired, let's eat first—" Laxus suddenly holds her hand. Cana holds his hand back. She kisses his cheek. Laxus smiles, he kisses her forehead and then her lips.

"I hate you."

"Yeah, I know. Me too."

_I won't say 'I love you.' But I'll say it differently. So only both of us know. That we love each other._

* * *

**Whoo! So that was it! Do you like it?**

**Please review! And sorry, I don't have that much of the time to put the Author Note since... Well, you can see my reasons in my twitter.**

**Oh, yeah. If you like this, make sure you check out my other FF, especially Chasing A Dream! (Best Seller) :D**

**Sincerely,**

**Keiko Amano**


End file.
